


La Orden de los Marginados

by xKuroixOkamix (Xena_Buster)



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dragons, Friendship, Humor, Multi, Post-Book(s), Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xena_Buster/pseuds/xKuroixOkamix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 años después de la caída de Galbatorix los jinetes vuelven a renacer bajo la orden de Eragon. Y cada vez es más frecuente elegirlos... En este caso un pintoresco grupo formado por: una semielfa callejera, un úrgalo menudo, un enano, una bastarda y un noble, tutelados por Arya, intentarán alzarse como vencedores del torneo. ¿Conseguirán ganar o perderán ante Renly y sus narcisistas alumnos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Orden de los Marginados

**Author's Note:**

> Para empezar: mi nombre es xKuroixOkamix, bueno, esta es mi primera historia, así que no seáis muy malos ¿vale? ^^, para hacer esta historia me basé en The New Order, una buena historia, y como final te diré que ni los personajes son míos (salvo los Ocs) ni la foto y que disfrutéis tanto como yo al escribirla. Esta historia es completamente mía y está publicada en Wattpad y Fanfiction

**CAPÍTULO 1**

El cielo estaba oscuro y la lluvia no cesaba. El viento golpeaba con fuerza los cristales, las zonas más pobres de Gil'ead estaban inundadas. Ese era el tipo de climas que la gente odiaba, pero a Andras le resultaba calmante. Se deslizó por el tejado con una agilidad felina y miró a las calles, vislumbró un carro con verduras y no dudó en ir a por él. Probablemente el carro fue abandonado debido a la tromba de agua, el caso es que todavía quedaban unas cuantas manzanas comestibles, las cogió y volvió a trepar por los tejados.

Se tumbó en uno de ellos y se las comió rápido, reposó unas horas hasta levantarse con energía. La tormenta amainó hacía una media hora, Andras bajó con sigilo y reprimió un gemido de asco en cuanto sus pies descalzos tocaron el barro. Los mercaderes abrieron sus puestos y las calles principales se abarrotaron de un momento a otro, con desgana la semielfa se puso la capucha para que sus orejas no llamaran tanto la atención, pero igualmente lo llamaría ya que estaban a pleno verano y ella con capucha.

Dando poca importancia a las miradas que la daban cogió su bolsa de dinero con dos monedas, su principal objetivo robar algunas manzanas y comprarse una camisa nueva, ya que la suya estaba ajada y embarrada. Cuando obtuvo todo lo que quiso volvió a su tejado donde reemplazo su ropa y comió, allí también escuchó a unos hombres hablando sobre los Jinetes y enseguida se enteró de que unas caravanas llegarían con huevos de dragones para reclutar nuevos jinetes...

Al día siguiente volvió a bajar al mercado, donde robó unas cuantas tiras de carne seca, desgraciadamente fue vista por un soldado que patrullaba por los alrededores y estuvo huyendo por los tejados, a pesar de los intentos de estos no pudieron alcanzarla. Pero sí herirla en el brazo con una flecha, Andras gimió de dolor, pero siguió corriendo, regresó a su tejado y con la camisa vieja se vendó la herida. Los cuatro días siguientes no se atrevió a volver a robar por los mercados, así que se fue a los huertos a robar las verduras. Y al quinto día en su tejado vio unas caravanas de madera buena y en el cielo un dragón esmeralda.

Rondando por las calles y los bares se enteró de que la reina de los elfos, Arya había llegado montada en su dragón Fírnen junto con dos elfos, una bruja y un hombre gato. Y recordó los cuentos que escuchaba de pequeña escondida con temor de que la pegaran. Esa misma tarde anunciaron que se podrían tocar los huevos en la tarde del día siguiente... La cola de la caravana llegaba hasta el final de la ciudad, eso deprimió a Andras y cuando estaban por la zona de mercado el mismo soldado que la vio empezó a perseguirla, mientras huía vio la tienda de los huevos y sin nada que perder burló a los guardias y entró exhausta. Dentro de la tienda dos elfos flanqueaban a su reina y a Angela, les escrutó la mirada con recelo y contempló con admiración el único huevo que había.

"¡Hola! ¿Por qué no te quitas la capucha y te presentas?" Dijo alegremente la mujer de pelo rizado. Con vacilación bajó su capucha y torció el gesto, notó las miradas de los presentes sobre ella. Arya la escaneó de arriba abajo, supo que era una semielfo por sus fracciones medio humanas medio élficas y sus orejas puntiagudas, lo que más la fascinó fueron sus profundos ojos rojos y su melena negra. También resaltaba su desnutrición, complexión delgada y una cicatriz sobre el puente de su nariz. Los semielfos eran conocidos por ser unos marginados ya que ni era elfo ni humano y eran despreciados por las dos sociedades, sus habilidades eran más torpes que la de un elfo pero más gráciles que cualquier humano, por sus bellas fracciones y por su destreza mágica.

"Mi nombre es Andras, y soy una semielfo." Hizo una reverencia, sus movimientos eran torpes y faltos de la gracia élfica. En ningún momento sus ojos se posaron sobre nadie solo se quedaron fijos en él.

"Puedes tocarle." Le informó uno de los elfos, tenía el cabello plateado. Con cautela lo rozó con la palma, pero este no se movió, con algo de decepción se dio la vuelta para marcharse. De repente la superficie se resquebajó y los elfos llevaron sus manos a las espadas. Andras abrió los ojos con asombro y la reina se quedó pensativa: era la primera vez que se rompía el cascarón al tocarlo. Poco a poco el dragón fue saliendo, al salir completamente se dieron cuenta de que no era normal, era albino. Tenía las escamas blancas como la nieve y ojos rojos. Fue absorbida por esa mirada tan parecida a la suya y sin pensarlo estiró su mano para acariciarlo. Notó un escalofrío que le recorrió de la punta de las orejas hasta los dedos de los pies y su mano izquierda apareció la Gedwey Ignäsia.

"Quién lo iba a decir..." La mujer se dobló de la risa y el pequeño dragón subió al hombro de Andras. "Por cierto, Andras, mi nombre es Angela." Saludó aún riéndose, la semielfa no le encontraba gracia alguna.

"Saludos, Argetlam. Mi nombre es Arya, por desgracia mi dragón Fírnen no se encuentra aquí." Esbozó una sonrisa.

"Oye, una cosa." Siguió riéndose la mujer. "¿Por qué llevas una bufanda en pleno verano?" Señaló la prenda de vestir negra.

"Yo... Si la pierdo en verano no tendré nada que ponerme en invierno." Y por primera vez desde que se conocieron sus ojos se posaron en los de ella. Y la bruja aún seguía sin dejar de reír y Andras no supo como interpretarlo.

"Bueno, ahora llega la presentación. Síguenos." Los elfos salieron por delante, luego ella y detrás Angela. Y al llegar fuera de la carpa vio como todos los presentes guardaban silencio, incluso el soldado que la perseguía. Angela la cogió de la mano de la Gedwey y la levantó para que todos la vieran. Su dragón extendió sus alas e hizo un ruido extraño...

"Salve, Andras, jinete de dragón." Anunció solemne uno de los elfos. La multitud estalló en aplausos y vítores. Andras se abrumó por el gentío, y sonrió... Era la primera vez que alguien la reconocía por algo...

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué os a parecido? ¿Os a gustado? ¿Está horrible? Como no lo sé, espero vuestros comentarios... ¿En serio está tan mal para no recibir ningún comentario vuestro? XD Intentaré subir un capítulo a la semana


End file.
